


New Arrangement

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene, showing that Luke does care about his droids' feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



"I know you two prefer to be together."

"Master Luke, we have seen services together ever since we were…"

"I know, Threepio," Luke said, cutting the droid off. "It's just, I'm a fighter pilot. Leia needs you more than me," he explained. "I'm not separating you two permanently. I just need you to understand that I feel you would be more helpful to her, and that Artoo will visit any time we are not up in space, fighting for the Alliance."

"It is rather logical, sir," Threepio said. R2-D2 chirped a question.

"No wipes," Luke promised. "She agreed."

"Oh splendid!"


End file.
